Inventory
Inventory describes anything that may be used by players for storage in Landmark, including vaults and chests. Most often, it refers to a player's carried personal inventory window that can be opened by pressing i''' to access a single container with bag space, their gathered materials, and (on some occasions) overflow inventory. Overview Though inventory most frequently refers to that which your character carries with them, inventory is often used to describe other types of storage as well, like chests that can placed on a build site as props that also hold items. In some cases, you will hear players refer to template storage. All of these types of storage are addressed here, though you may want to visit the separate pages for some topics. *Some Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) have be answered in a section near the end both to keep it short and sweet for those who need only those questions answered and to save the editors of this wiki from hunting down and constantly updating info that may change often as the game is further developed (eg. inventory limits). Personal Inventory Personal inventory is any inventory that can only be accessed by your character. It can be broken down into two sub-types: carried and stationary. #Carried: a variety of items you carry everywhere you go in Landmark in a virtual container. #Stationary: a variety of items that you must access by traveling to a location and interacting with a prop. Carried Personal Inventory While most other games involve having multiple bags (backpacks or other containers) to manage personal inventory that you carry with you, Landmark has a very different approach. Instead, your character's carried personal inventory has two to three sections that can be clicked on like tabs. Only two (Bag and Materials) will show at all times and the third (Overflow) only appears when you have items that can not go into your normal inventory. Your personal inventory does not have a "weight" that can slow you down or otherwise encumber movement in Landmark (a mechanic seen in some other games). Bag Tab The icon for the Bag Tab looks like a backpack. You can put anything in it, though any materials you gather will only appear here if you run out of space in the Materials Tab or intentionally move materials to your bag. By default, completed items you make while crafting, such as props, consumables like Lightstones, or gear (eg. grappling hook) will appear in this tab. Materials Tab The Materials Tab holds any materials you gather to use when you build on a build site and all crafting components. If you open this tab when you're just getting started in Landmark, you will notice that many of the icons for materials look faded. As soon as you have the right materials, icons that appear faded will be brighter and you will see a number to indicate how many you have. This is true for "raw" resources used for building that can be further refined and anything that can be used as crafting components *See the page about Crafting for details on the need to make components when crafting. Overflow The Overflow Tab only appears if you have deleted a build site or if it expires due to failure to pay upkeep. Should you have this icon appear, you must remove anything within in 24 hours or it will be unrecoverable. Any items on a build site can appear here, such as props, crafting stations, and any materials used to build on a build site. If you are not in-game when a build site expires, it overflow is delivered by mail in a "crate" and clicking the crate icon will transfer the contents to your overflow inventory automatically. Equipped Inventory When you click on some equipment, like an Extractor, it will shift from your bag tab in your personal directly into your character's equipped items to the far right of you bag. Placing your mouse over it will cause a "tool tip" window to appear with any pertinent information about that item (gear) like the stats (statistics; eg. run speed bonus). To unequip an item, simply double click it in the inventory slot or drop it in the Bag Tab of your carried personal inventory. Stationary Personal Inventory Personal inventory of this type can be moved from location to location, but you must place or locate a prop in order to access the contents. For this reason, it can be thought of as stationary; it is always accessed by interaction with a prop (clicking), rather than using a keyboard shortcut to open it. This is represented by two sub-categories: *Vaults which are strictly personal in nature, with contents that are entirely private. *Chests which can be strictly personal and entirely private or have many degrees of shared access. :Both are described in greater details in their own sections below. Vaults A vault shares an organization style that is similar carried personal inventory, but only has two tabs: the Vault Tab that behaves like the bag tab of your carried inventory and a Materials Tab that behaves like the materials tab of your carried personal inventory. Vaults function like a private bank system, common in other games. *If you have more than one vault of any type, they will both access the same vault inventory. In other words, even if you make 2 Rustic Stone Vaults, you will see the same items inside. *When you click on a vault anywhere in the world you can access items you've stored inside, like gear and gathered materials used to craft and to build. Vault Tab The icon on the left is the Vault Tab you will see when you open a vault. It serves the same purpose as the Bag Tab of carried personal inventory. Within, you can store a variety of items like crafted clothing, you extra gear like gathering tools, a variety of props for use on multiple building projects, and stacks of consumable items like lightstones. Because the vault can not be opened unless it is placed as a prop, it's best suited to hold items you may not use as frequently as those you carry with you. Materials Tab The second tab in a vault holds gathered materials and crafting components and shares the same icon graphic as the one you see in your carried personal inventory. While you may want to keep the majority of your building materials on-hand in your carried personal inventory, you may find yourself using massive quantities of one or more resource and wish to store excess in your vault. :For more info, see the Vault page. Expanding Personal Inventory Only the Bag Tab and Vault Tab of your personal inventory can be expanded (at this time). You can add on or more "Pockets" by using Lumens to buy them via the Lumen Station. After you get a pocket, you must locate it the bag tab of your personal inventory and double click to add the space; the pocket itself is "consumed" when a new inventory slot is added. *As of June 2016, default appears to be 60, which can be increased by 20 for 520 Lumen, with a maximum upper limit of 100. *During closed beta, pockets can be purchased to add 1 or 3 slots at a time for either your bag tab for a character's carried personal inventory or added to the vault tab of any vault. At some stage in the development of the game, crafted pockets will be added. *Those who bought a Founder's Pack (Alpha access) or Trailblazer's Pack (Closed Beta access) to support the game's development started with a Mega Pocket to expand their inventory. Such packs will be available until Open Beta, so check the official Landmark site for details. Chests In the context of inventory, the use of the word chest refers to storage-only chests. Chests can be used as stationary personal inventory, but their contents can also be accessed by friends and strangers based on the access they are granted on a build site. Typically they act as local storage solutions with different numbers of slots that can not be expanded like typical personal inventory. This is due to their use as storage chests that can be used for exchange of items or resources in trading between players. For more details on how this is achieved, see the section about setting security access on the page about Build Sites. Any item placed in a storage-only chest must be retrieved from that same chest in the same location it was placed in as a prop. Should you loose a build site due to failure to pay upkeep, the items from the chest are removed and placed in the overflow inventory, along with the chest the items were formerly in. :For more info see the Chests page or to understand how access to a chest's contents are altered, see Build Sites. Splitting Materials and Item Stacks In some circumstances, you may want to move only of a portion of a gathered material or items to another place, like a chest or vault. You may also want to trade with another player or send resources by mail. In order to do so, you must locate the material or item in your inventory (personal/bag, chest, or vault) and then: #Place your mouse pointer over the material or item stack. #Hold down your L mouse button and press the Shift key. "Drag" your mouse in a downward motion. Doing so will open a window for splitting up stacks #If you only need to separate a small amount, you can use the up/down arrow keys in the window that opens to split stacks. For large quantities, type a number in the box in the center of the split window or use the small arrow to change the number. (Note: in some cases you must use the top numbers instead of the Num Pad on your keyboard to type in an amount, due to a UI bug) #Drag the newly split stack to the location you'd like it to transfer it to (e.g. a trade window, mail box item slot, vault). #Release the L mouse button to complete the split. :See the 'Trading page for all of the manners in which you may trade with fellow players.'' Table of Storage Options The table below will help you understand how different types of inventory storage can be used to manage items you have, freeing space in your personal inventory. Other Info This page covers the basics of most things that may fall under the category of inventory. Search the wiki for other articles or ask us question in the comments at the end of the article. Templates Though it is not a traditional type of inventory, you can store the data about items you've built in a template library, so you may here it referred to as Template inventory. For more information see Templates. FAQ at a Glance This section answers the most commonly asked questions: *'How do I open my bag?' - press i''' for Inventory to see your carried personal inventory. A bag tab holds most items (like unused gear) and the materials you've gathered and any crafting components are in a materials tab to the right of the bag tab. *'''I clicked on the grappling hook I made. Where the heck did it go? - Any item that can be equipped as gear can be found by pressing i'. To the right of the regular "bag" inventory is the Character Sheet, which holds all equipped items. *'How much can I store in my personal inventory? - You can (currently) hold 500,000 of each common gathered material (eg. stone, dirt) and crafting components in the materials tab of your inventory , but less for some other materials (eg. logs). Afterwards, materials will start to fill your bag tab in smaller stacks (typically 10,000). In the bag tab, it all depends on the items you are carrying (some stack, some don't) but you begin with 40 item slots and can expand that by buying "pockets". The limit is the same for a vault's material's tab, but the base item's limit (gear etc.) in the vault tab is 60 unless you add pockets. *'Does Landmark have a bank or banker, like other games?' - No. Instead, vaults fill that role. As long as you can place a vault on a build site or find one on a build site, you can store and remove things in a vault. *'I just put a vault or chest on my build site. Can people open it and take my stuff?' - No one can remove items you put in your vault at any time. By default neither vaults nor chests can be moved, but if other people are granted a high enough security access they can pick up the either a vault or chest as props. Chests have a range of security limits set by you and you can use them to trade or share with friends. See build sites for more details on limited who can remove items from a chest. *'My friend needs 10,000 stone and I want to give it to them but I have 300,000. How do I do that?' - You can split stacks of materials and other tradeable items. See the section above about Splitting Stacks of Items and Materials. *'Help! I can't find an item in my inventory!' - In the upper left corner of your personal carried inventory and your vault you have search feature. Type in part of the name and it will show only items with that word in the name. Recommended Reading *User Guides - If you are new to Landmark, you may want to start with User Guides; it has a menu list that describes popular topics for those starting out, with summaries of why you may want to read them. *Build Sites - In Landmark, most of the topics covered here can be effected by security access settings on build sites. Category:User Interface Category:Guides